The Cats
by fresh-hot-yaois
Summary: Marry realizes quite suddenly that she has been wanting/needing something. Implied Seto/Marry


**Note: Wow look another story I threw together in less than an hour. My friend and I were talking at lunch about what it would be like if a cat started living with the little losers in that blindfold club. This was the result. Feel free to give a review including questions or concerns... etc.**

Marry had gotten rather used to being alone day in and day out. Seto worked from eight a.m. to three p.m. but often didn't get home until almost four. Kano didn't really like being cooped up all day long, and Kido always left early to go do God knows what. Mostly, it reminded Marry of being small, except she had something to look forward. She liked cooking dinner while listening to the others talk about their day. She had never really wanted to go out because she didn't like the big city; it swallowed her up like a monster. It was everybody else's job to tell her about it in the hopes that if she was one day without them, slaying the beast wouldn't be as hard.

Mostly Marry read or cleaned, and it was really nice to have some time on her own. After all, things had changed fairly quickly, and Marry never really liked change. She was grateful that Seto had taken her in and that his family was kind to her. Although they looked scary at first, they eventually became friends. Still, she clung to Seto very tightly, and felt uneasy with one of the others around but not him. She liked to think that eventually Kido would open up more and Kano wouldn't pick on her so often, but they were her family. They were young and hurt, but they had each other, and really, that was all that mattered.

Marry scrubbed the windows, making cure to get the edges. Whenever anybody else did, they left them dirty, and Marry liked a full view out of the bedroom window. In the city, there were still birds, and it was calming to watch them flutter by and land on a nearby tree branch. Kano left spots, Kido would move onto the next area halfway through, and Seto would clean so quickly he forgot the details. Marry was a little more patient. There were times that she would redo things because she couldn't recall whether or not she had already finished. Other times she redid things because there was so much time in the day. Marry opened the window to dust between those edges as a bird landed on the windowsill. She looked at him for a second, and then began to speak.

"You know, it's awfully nice being in the city, but sometimes I miss the forest." The bird only cocked his head a little bit. "I mean, there were birds there too, and I could name them all. They would sing for me, and things were quiet but here the noise is, in truth, rather annoying. There are so many cars, and I miss the smell of the grass when I woke up. Now it just smells icky and I keep telling Seto that maybe I shouldn't have come here, but he says that he would be lost without me. Can you believe that?" The bird chirped. "No, me neither. He's so brave, and I just can't see what he would want to do with somebody so," Marry was cut off when the brown bird flew away. A cat jumped through the window and into her arms. Marry cried out, but tried not to scare the cat. He was clinging to her shoulder, and as much as his claws hurt, she couldn't bring herself to move him. The cat's fur was soft, and as he relaxed, Marry realized that she had perhaps wanted a silent companion all along. She scratched under his chin, but realized a little collar was at his throat and that she couldn't keep him. Marry set the cat back down on the windowsill, and he darted off into the city.

* * *

Seto returned from work before Kano and Kido. Marry was napping on the couch, and Seto thought it was best not to disturb her yet. He put his bag down on the floor and moved into the kitchen to make some tea. He would wake her when it was made. He heated the water and added the leaves, let them seep, and then poured enough for two small cups. Seto placed the cups on the table, and sat on the couch inches away from Marry's feet. He moved his hands carefully and slowly at first, but soon picked up speed and was tickling her feet. Marry awoke with a smile on her face.

"Quit!" She started giggling and curling her toes. "Seto, I was sleeping!"

"Sorry, but I made tea." He held it out to her, and Marry took it from him appreciatively. "How was your day?"

"Oh, it was fine. I cleaned mine and Kido's room. It's usually very clean, but it needed to be dusted and spot checked." Seto hummed a little, ushering the girl to continue. "And there was this really soft kitty that ran in, but he had an owner which was sad, but I bet he makes somebody else very happy!"

"You have a very roundabout way of telling me you want a cat." Marry flushed bright red. "No, it's no trouble. I know you can get lonely, and I'm sorry I have to go to work every day. It's selfish of me to leave you alone. I'll be right back." Before Marry could protest, Seto had already rushed out the door, shutting it behind him. Marry had just walked over there when Seto opened it again, sending a swarm of cats flooding in with him.

"This isn't what I meant!" Marry cried. "I wanted to find one on my own, so that I picked it and it's _my _cat."

"Marry, you can pick from these," Seto pressed, letting some of the cats rub up against his legs. "It'll still be your cat."

"But Seto, I would have found my own!" Marry heaved a cat into her arms. It was big, fluffy, and heavy, with dirty white fur and large blue eyes. Of course, she couldn't say no. "Seto…"

"Yes, Marry?"

"Can I keep him?" Marry looked up. "Please?"

"Of course," Seto said, and began herding the swarm of cats out the door.


End file.
